


What Am I Gonna Do With You?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if to say ‘what am I gonna do with you?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Gonna Do With You?

“Babe, hold it just a second. Stay still. Very still.” Zayn taunted, eyeing Liam’s muscular back and shoulders. Zayn thought they were beautiful, broad and strong, secure. 

“What?” Liam replied cautiously, still frozen to the ground where he stood.

“Don’t move!”

“But why? Is there, like a spider on me, or…?”

There was a moment of silence, and Zayn had to cover his mouth with his hand to avoid an outburst of laughter.

“Nah, you just look really hot and I didn’t want you to put your shirt on.” He replied with a giggle, as Liam twisted around to face him with one of his looks he reserves only for Zayn.

“Well, if that’s how we’re working than you should take yours off too.”

Zayn smiled, turning back to the pot he was stirring on the stove.

“Are you insane? It’s the middle of winter!”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if to say ‘what am I gonna do with you?’

“Whatcha cookin’?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Zayn from behind.

“Open up.”

Liam opened his mouth, and after a few awkward seconds, a steaming wooden spoon met his lips. The liquid it contained was warm and comforting, familiar. 

“Mm, minestrone! My favourite, babe!”

Zayn tried to hide the smirk on his face by scratching nervously at his stubble.

“I know, that’s why I’m making it, for you.”

Liam cupped Zayn’s cheeks in his hands, kissing the boy’s forehead softly. 

“Thanks for this, boo. It means a lot.”

Zayn leaned in, hugging Liam tight. He loved cuddling with Li, never more so than when he’s wearing baggy sweats and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. He slid his arms under Liam’s shirt, snuggling into his chest. His skin was warm despite the cold air, and Zayn let himself melt into it.

“Its ok babe, I’ve gotta do more around here anyways. I’m terrible at housework, make things worse when I try and mend them, I can’t use a hammer or a saw- or anything of that kind. I feel like I can’t do anything to help!”

Liam pulled his torso back, their hips still conjoined, as to look his Zayn in the eyes.

“Zaynie, you do so much. You do the grocery shopping, keep the garden tidy, keep all our bills in check- all while studying your cute little ass off at university. And,’ Liam added, scooping soup onto the spoon and popping it into his mouth, ‘You do a mean minestrone!”

*****

“Ooh! Yayayayayay!” Liam squealed, clapping his hands like an excitable 5 year old watching My Little Pony. Zayn placed two steaming bowls on the long timber dining table, sitting a spoon by each. 

“It’s really nothing to get excited about, like seriously, you know my cooking.”

“Yes, I do know your cooking. Strong, a little messy, but very flavourful. Delicious. Sweet. Perfect.”

Zayn grinned, looking into Liam’s gorgeous eyes. He was extremely flattered by the comment, never had he thought himself a cook. It was only Liam’s incompetence with tasks as simple as microwaving that pushed him to take on the task in the first place. He was also a little surprised it was just a compliment, not taken as an opportunity to flirt.

“Tha-“

“Just like you.”

“Leeyum!” Zayn joshed, playfully slapping Liam’s arm with the back of his hand. “You, my dear, are the most incredible flirt I’ve ever seen. Worse than Niall after a few beers! What am I gonna do with you?” 

Liam bit his lip, leaning across the table to stroke the side of Zayn’s face and cup his chin, tilting it upwards slightly. 

“I was thinking the same thing just a minute ago, crazy, hey?”

“Crazy. Soulmates, bro.”

Liam’s eyes lit up with a sparkle, an expression Zayn called ‘puppy dog’ flashing on his face. He giggled, leaning forward and whispering, “Soupmates?”

“Jesus, Liam. What am I gonna do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment guys! x


End file.
